


Alien Opportunity

by egosoffire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: A shameless sex pollen. Bucky gets whammied and his feelings for Tony come out into the open.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 135
Collections: StarkBucksBingo2020





	Alien Opportunity

Bucky looked at Tony and wanted to fuck him.

Okay, that wasn’t new. What was new, however, was the intensity with which he wanted to do it. His heart thrummed in his chest, a steady beat that made him dizzy. Tony licked his lips, and it took every ounce of restraint that Bucky possessed not to claim that mouth as his own.

He tried to speak, and all that came out was a moan.

“You okay, Mr. Roboto?” Tony asked, and Bucky couldn’t even acknowledge the god awful nickname.

They had been on a mission, helping the Guardians, and now it was over. Bucky had experienced after battle sexual adrenaline, but nothing like this. Something was wrong with him. Something was wrong with him that showed as an outline in his tight pants.

“Bucky?” Tony spoke again, his words soft and concerned this time.

Bucky lunged for him.

It was like all impulse control abandoned him. He kissed Tony with everything he had, heart racing in his ears. Tony let out a small moan, pressing into the kiss, and Bucky just wanted to devour him whole. The kiss spread out into a long, lingering moment while Bucky pulled Tony against him.

“Wait, just hold on for a second…” Tony took both hands and pushed Bucky back. Sure, he could have overpowered the man, but that wasn’t what he wanted. That gentle shove woke him up. “What’s going on with you? What happened? Why are you…”

“He’s been compromised.”

Bucky and Tony both looked around to find Bruce, who had joined them on their little adventure.

“What do you mean compromised?” Bucky asked, unable to move too far away from Tony. He felt it like an invisible thread, tugging at him and pulling him until he was closer and closer. “I don’t feel…I’m not…”

Bruce ignored his stammering.

“The aliens,” he said with a nervous chuckle, running a hand through his hair. “When you two attacked, they sprayed that goopy stuff at you, remember?”

Bucky grimaced at the memory. The slimy substance had hit him square in the face.

“It was a… pheromone.”

Tony, who was gaping at Bruce the same way he was, immediately burst out laughing.

“Are you telling me he got hit with some alien pheromone and now he wants to do me?”

“You were in close proximity to him,” Bruce explained. “I’m not sure of the biology, as it’s all alien, but I’m sure that there was a sexual component to the attack… Maybe they use it to disarm their enemies. It seems to be short lived, though. We should give it a day or two to go away…”

“What do we do?” 

“Testy much?” Tony asked him, licking his lips in a way that made Bucky want to shove his tongue down his throat. “Look, like the man said, we should see if it wears off. If it’s a defense mechanism, than it could just last long enough to distract the enemy. You feel okay otherwise, right?”

“I feel like I could rip off your clothes with my teeth,” Bucky growled.

“Shit that’s hot,” Tony muttered under his breath. He then looked to Bruce. “Do you think a cold shower would work?”

“I don’t know,” Bruce murmured. “I mean, theoretically, but…look, this is going to be way out of line and I’m going to regret saying this but…” 

He trailed off and Bucky barked at him.

“What?”

“You two have been dancing around each other for a couple of months. Why don’t you get it out of your systems?”

They both stared at the scientist like he was out of his mind; Bucky suspected that he’d finally lost it. 

His face heated as he thought about indulging the urges, taking Tony and claiming him as his own. 

Bruce rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead, frustrated. 

“I’m going to leave. I’ll be back in a couple of hours. What you two do with that time is up to you.” 

With that, he left.

The silence around them hung heavy in the air. Tony swallowed, Bucky breathed in deeply, but neither of them spoke. Bucky wasn’t sure how long it lingered, but he was pretty sure that he was going to cry if he didn’t touch Tony, and that was going to be an utter humiliation. 

Tony finally broke the silence with a tiny question. He let out a soft breath and asked, “Is it true?”

Bucky shifted, trying to hunch his body down to hide his erection. Tony’s gaze dropped downward and the genius gave a little chuckle.

“Is what true?” Bucky asked, a small huff escaping him.

“Do you really like me?” Tony asked, the words surprisingly gentle. “I mean, sex mojo or no…”

“I…yes.” Bucky didn’t know how to be anything but honest. Tony was too smart; there was no way that he would not see right through any lie Bucky attempted. “It’s true.”

To his surprise, Tony’s face lit up in a smile. His smiles always reached his eyes, spreading across his entire aura, proving every single time that Tony Stark was a gorgeous soul. 

“Me too.”

Bucky’s head snapped upward, away from the floor where he had fixed his gaze.

“What?”

Tony feeling the same way that he felt was unreal. Tony was a gorgeous genius, the type of man to light up an entire room with his presence, and Bucky was a hot mess at the best of times. His past had left him haunted, and on top of that, he was just struggling to get through the day, sometimes. 

“I like you too,” Tony said frankly, shrugging his head to the side. “I have for some time now…”

There were about a million and a half objections on Bucky’s lips. He wanted to tell Tony that he was crazy, that Bucky wasn’t worth a second of his time, but Tony must have sensed his objections because he cut him off - using his lips. 

Bucky melted into the kiss. Tony was smaller than he was, but there was something commanding about the way that he used his body. He was in control, and knew exactly what he wanted to achieve. Bucky tried to speak, tried to moan, but all Tony’s mouth seemed to allow him was a pitiful whimper.

Tony’s kiss dragged out for a long time, into a long, lingering, desperate thing. Bucky didn’t mind; in his current state, he felt unable to leave Tony too long. The contact between their bodies was sustaining him. 

“Let’s take this back to my room.”

Bucky felt his vision blur as they headed to Tony’s room on one of the highest floors of the tower. He felt like someone else as Tony stripped off his shirt and all he could think of was how much he wanted. Tony’s chest was muscular, the scars where the arc reactor used to be pale against his skin. 

“Okay,” Tony said with a soft grin, as he watched Bucky fall apart. “I want to take things nice and slow, but I don’t think your condition is going to handle that. So let’s start with you fucking me.”

The blunt words had Bucky whimpering.

Tony stripped Bucky’s shirt off of him, taking it off over his head in one swoop. It seemed like time melted as Tony got them both naked and then went, butt naked, running across the room.

“It’s been so long…” Tony murmured as he dug around in a dresser. 

He came back with a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms and stuck them on the bed before attacking Bucky with a kiss that made him wonder if he was the one hit with the sex mojo. As they kissed, he reached between them and found Bucky’s cock with his firm, calloused hands. He stroked gently at first, which Bucky’s hormone ravaged mind immediately declared not enough. 

Tony noticed this and sped up the strokes. 

“You’re huge,” he teased as he licked Bucky’s bottom lip. “Can I get a little help with the prep?”

Bucky found it hard to perform such complex actions with a mind that had lost all rational thought. Still, he had to do something when Tony climbed off of him and spread his legs.

Eventually, together and through a lot of work, they were able to get Tony sufficiently ready to take him. Tony made some smartass comment about teamwork as his brain shorted out and he became a creature of pure lust.

“Tell me the second you want to stop.”

“Oh just fuck me…” Tony whined. Apparently Bucky’s surge of hormones had rubbed off on the genius as well. “Hurry, before I changed my mind.”

He wrapped Tony’s legs around his waist and started to thrust erratically. He moaned aloud and closed his eyes. After a moment of moving like a madman, he found the right pace, a deep and steady thrust that Tony seemed to be trying to get more of, squeezing his legs around Bucky and rocking into it.

“Oh god, I’ve wanted this so long.” He tilted his head down to Tony’s shoulder and bit lightly at the skin there.

He felt so close to the edge, so close to everything exploding, but he tried to hold back to make it last.

The pheromones he’d been hit with wouldn’t allow that.

He started to stroke Tony’s cock as he thrust, angling his own hips back to give himself room.

It was over far too fast, but Bucky found that the moment he came, he had control again. His mind was his own. He stroked Tony to completion, a grin on his face. He was back. 

With his mind back, Bucky could reasonably and rationally look at Tony. He was a beautiful man to behold, and it was even better with the hormones brought back down to their usual level. Tony looked at him with a dazed expression on his face that was positively cute, and then he arched an eyebrow, smirking.

“Well, that was pretty mind-blowing,” he said, “but far too short.”

“I’m sorry,” Bucky immediately apologized. “I just couldn’t…”

“Shut up.” Tony’s smile grew and he laid back against the pillow behind him. “I loved it and I know you were too whammied for anything long and slow.”

“Next time?” Bucky asked with a hopeful expression. 

“Well, you don’t think you’d get rid of me that easy, did you?” 


End file.
